Fanfiction Hurts
by Olympus Architect
Summary: The gang stumbles across a peculiar website called fanfiction. They read the stories there and are scarred for life! Happy reading! :P
1. Chapter 1

**It's time for another story, my beloved fans! I know that I am still writing my other stories and this is yet another distraction from completing them but I had this idea cooped up in my brain so yeah. I know there are tons of stories that show characters reading the books but this is different. So enjoy it! I promise that none of these fanfictions are claimed by other authors. This is all from my brain but if you guys want me to do your stories, please tell me! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I could say I do but the sad, sad truth is that I don't own PJO OR HOO. *cries sadly in the corner of room***

PERCY'S POV

Percy was just sitting around, bored in my cabin when Annabeth and Grover stormed in. Grover looked so panicked, Percy thought the world was about to end but Annabeth looked downright murderous. She had Daedalus' laptop open when she slammed it on his bed.

"Look at this! The Stolls showed it to me." Annabeth huffed. She sat down next to Percy. He dragged the laptop over and read what was written on the screen. It was pretty hard for him but his dyslexia has been better since Annabeth's been helping.

"It says, ' unleash your imagin-imagination'? What's this?" Percy asked her.

"Well, according to the Stolls, it's a place where people write about us. Mortals actually. Click this." Grover pointed at the screen. Percy clicked it and saw the words 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians'.

"It, it says my name." he stated. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but look. Click your name." Percy did as she said and saw a thousand different titles. "I haven't read any yet but the Stolls told me they were priceless. That means trouble."

"Should we read one?" he asked. "Just to, you know. See what's so bad?" Percy has to admit, he was curious.

"Yeah, Annabeth. You can't kill anyone without reading one." Grover reasoned with her as he took a place on the bed as well.

"Fine. I'll read one." Annabeth snatched the laptop and scrolled through the titles. "_Annabeth's Love_. That sounds promising." She said sarcastically as she clicked it. "I'll read first." She cleared her throat and read.

" '_O, Annabeth. I luv you. Kill Percy and we can b together 4ever.' Luke said. They wer in da throne room of Olympus. Percy was about to stab Luke in da face when he cride out to Annie._ This grammar belongs in the Fields of Punishment and the spelling belongs in Tartarus!" Annabeth yelled.

"Just read on." Grover said.

"No way am I reading this piece of kindergarten writing!" Annabeth huffed.

"Okay, Wise Girl. Let's pick another, okay?" Percy patted her shoulder. She grunted in response. This time Grover scrolled through them.

"Okay, let's do _Perlena."_

"I have no idea what the Underworld that is but let's read it!" Nico burst through the door.

"Why don't you come in?" Percy mumbled. People really need to start knocking.

"I'll read!" Nico said excitedly. He snatched the laptop and read out loud.

"_Selena! You are lookin so hawt in dat outfit 2day!" Percy told her. She wos whereing an small black shiny dress._

"_Thank you, my darling! I just bought it!" she kissed Percy om da lips. "I bought it just 4 u."_

"_Ooh. What 4, babe?" Percy asked seductively._

"OKAY, STOP!" Annabeth stood on Percy's bed, tipping it. Her toenails dug into his sheets, tearing them. "WHO WROTE THIS?!" Grover scrolled up.

"It's from Annabethistoosmexy4Percy." Grover read. Annabeth's face flushed but no one knew whether it was from rage or flattery.

"WHAT?! ANNABEHT IS _NOT _TOO SMEXY FOR ME!" Percy was angry.

"It's just a story and just an opinion, okay guys? Let's read a different one before someone dies." Grover calmed them down.

"I want to pick!" Nico grabbed the laptop. He clicked one. "This one should be good. It's called _Gender Bender PJO. _What's 'PJO'?"

"Who cares? Just read it." Annabeth said impatiently. She finally sat down next to Percy again much to his relief. Nico started reading:

_**A/N: Hey guys! This is a gender bender story meaning the genders are switched up. I hope you love it! I don't own it!**_

"_Hey, Perry! What's up?" Grace the satyr asked the dark-haired, green-eyed daughter of Poseidon._

"_Nothing much, Grace. What about you?" Perry asked._

"_Nothing. You want to hang out?" Grace asked. She never got to spend any time with her best friend ever since she was claimed._

"_I'm so sorry, Grace. I have to get ready for a date with Andrew." Perry said. A small glint formed in her eye when she said the boy's name._

"_Ooh. Where is he taking you?" Grace asked, suddenly interested in her best friend's love life. Perry shrugged._

"_I have no clue. That's why I'm freaking out, though. If I have no idea where he's taking me, I won't know what to wear!" Perry started freaking._

"_Okay, girl. First off, chill. I'm going to help you!" Grace told her. Perry gave her a relieved smile._

"_Oh, thank you, Grace, but what about your date with Jonah?" Perry asked her. Grace face-palmed._

"_I've been dating him forever; he can survive one skipped date." Grace told her. Perry gave her a scolding smile._

"_At least call." Perry told her._

"_Fine." Grace said grudgingly. Perry was too loyal for her own good. Grace called and explained the situation to her boyfriend. She shut her phone. "There now… TO YOUR CLOSET!"_

"That's the end of the chapter." Nico said. " There's no other chapters."

"That one wasn't that bad." Percy stated.

"No it wasn't, Perry." Grover teased. Annabeth and Nico laughed at Percy's flushed face.

"You're right, _Grace. _Why don't you grab your boyfriend?" Percy retorted.

"No, Juniper went to a tree nymph convention." Grover sniffed. "She said no satyrs were allowed."

"Okay, well it's getting late. And I am tired of reading stupid stories." Annabeth reasoned.

"Yeah, let's do this tomorrow! Everybody out!" Percy kicked everyone out but Annabeth. "Night, Wise Girl."

"Night Seaweed Brain." Annabeth kissed him.

"Get a room!" Grover yelled. Nico laughed as Annabeth and Percy hastily split apart. Annabeth said goodbye and ran to her cabin.

**Love it or love it? I actually hate it so whatever. I was just really really bored so I made this. If you like it please tell me and I'll continue it! Don't forget:**

**IF YOU WANT ME TO DO ONE OF YOUR OWN STORIES, THEN TELL ME! I PROMISE I WON'T MAKE FUN OF IT AND I WILL GIVE YOU FULL CREDIT FOR IT!**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Here's an update on all my stories. Don't panic too much there are some stories that shall be continued.**

**Demigods, Meet the Ponies****: I'm not too sure. Maybe I'll do one more chapter, making it a two-shot.**

**Double Reunion****: One shot. Wasn't going to continue anyway.**

**Falling From Tartarus****: Stopping it. Not going to continue any longer because no one is reading it. Plus, the House of Hades is coming out soon and I'M GOING TO DIE IF IT'S ANYTHING LIKE MY STUPID STORY**

**Fanfiction Hurts****: No more. Sorry to those of you still wanting to read this but I'm bored of it. There are more amazing stories like this one. Go check them out if you want to.**

**Jason and Reyna: Only Them, No One Else:**** One shot**

**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Hurricane Fluttershy****: No just no. Not continuing at all.**

**Percy and Piper, Sibling Love****: CHANGING HORRIBLE TITLE AND IT'S A ONE SHOT**

**Preyna Will Prevail****: CONTINUING! But gimme more reviews, people. I know my cliffy made you all sad but I need criticism. NOW GO REVIEW MY LAST CHAPTER.**

**Switched****: CONTINUING! I have to fix everything because I apparently wrote the 'getting off the bus' scene twice…**

**So thank you my wonderful readers. More stories to come hopefully. **


End file.
